eurovision_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoia võitlevad
"Hoia võitlevad" (English: Keep on fighting) is the song that will represent Estonia in the Eurovision Song Contest II. It will be sung by Eve Pärn and will be performed 15th in the second semi-final, preceding Albania and succeeding Ireland. Lyrics Estonian Lyrics Verse 1: Nad toovad su maha Nad rebivad sul otse maapinnale Nad ei hooli Nad ei hooli sellest, kas sa oled siin või seal Pre-chorus: Aga sa pead tegema mulle lubadus Sa pead seisma oma kahe jala (omal jalal) Chorus: Olete tugev Ära lase kellelgi öelda, sa ei ole Olete karm Võite liuglema läbi taeva, kui soovite Nii lihtsalt hoida võitlevad Sest te teete seda läbi (teha seda läbi) Sa pead püsida Ja laps Ma olen siin sinu jaoks (ma olen siin teie jaoks) Nii lihtsalt hoida võitlevad Sest te teete seda läbi (teha seda läbi) Verse 2: Nad teevad sind kurvaks Nad teevad teid hulluks Nad ei pahanda Nad ei pahanda, isegi kui sul on selline Pre-chorus: Aga sa pead tegema mulle lubadus Sa pead seisma oma kahe jala (omal jalal) Chorus: Olete tugev Ära lase kellelgi öelda, sa ei ole Olete karm Võite liuglema läbi taeva, kui soovite Nii lihtsalt hoida võitlevad Sest te teete seda läbi (teha seda läbi) Sa pead püsida Ja laps Ma olen siin sinu jaoks (ma olen siin teie jaoks) Nii lihtsalt hoida võitlevad Sest te teete seda läbi (teha seda läbi) Bridge: Ma ei jäta sind kunagi Ma olen alati siin Just teie ees viib teid teele hea Ärge kunagi muretsema Ärge kunagi vihastama Sest ma armastan sind Aga sa pead hoidma võitlevad Hoia võitlevad Chorus: Olete tugev Ära lase kellelgi öelda, sa ei ole Olete karm Võite liuglema läbi taeva, kui soovite Nii lihtsalt hoida võitlevad Sest te teete seda läbi (teha seda läbi) Sa pead püsida Ja laps Ma olen siin sinu jaoks (ma olen siin teie jaoks) Nii lihtsalt hoida võitlevad Sest te teete seda läbi (teha seda läbi) English Lyrics Verse 1: They bring you down They tear you straight to the ground They don't care They don't care if you're here or there Pre-chorus: But you've got to make me a promise You have to stand on your own two feet (own two feet) Chorus: You are strong Don't let anybody tell you you're not You are tough You can soar through the sky if you want So just keep on fighting Because you will make it through (make it through) You have to stay strong And baby I'm here for you (I'm here for you) So just keep on fighting Because you will make it through (make it through) Verse 2: They make you sad They will make you mad They don't mind They don't mind, even if you are kind Pre-chorus: But you've got to make me a promise You have to stand on your own two feet (own two feet) Chorus: You are strong Don't let anybody tell you you're not You are tough You can soar through the sky if you want So just keep on fighting Because you will make it through (make it through) You have to stay strong And baby I'm here for you (I'm here for you) So just keep on fighting Because you will make it through (make it through) Bridge: I'll never leave you I'll always be here Right in front of you leading you on the path of good Don't ever worry Don't ever fret Because I love you But you have to keep on fighting Keep on fighting Chorus: You are strong Don't let anybody tell you you're not You are tough You can soar through the sky if you want So just keep on fighting Because you will make it through (make it through) You have to stay strong And baby I'm here for you (I'm here for you) So just keep on fighting Because you will make it through (make it through) Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung in Estonian Category:Estonia in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contest II